Story of the Year
“Welcome, toms and she-cats, to the all-new Story of the Year contest!” There was an uproar from the crowd. Ginger padded onstage, waving and flashing smiles at every cat in the crowd. The tapped the microphone, and cleared her throat. The theater darkened, and the crowd quieted. “Now, if we remember last time, we voted on our favorite stories,” she reminded the crowd. “Let’s give it up for our nominees. Cinderpaw, from Another Story!” Cats cheered as the gray she-cat politely waved to the crowd. “Brindlefrost, from Dirty Little Secret!” The shy medicine cat blushed as the crowd began chanting her name and glanced down at her paws. “Echostorm and Larkcloud, from Echo and Lark!” Echostorm whispered something to Larkcloud, who giggled, as an uproar of cheers exploded from the crowd. “Breeze, from Rogue!” The silver and white she-cat smiled, but nothing more, as the crowd also chanted her name. “And last but certainly not least, Brownleaf, from Jealousy!” Brownleaf looked ready to tear up at the cats calling her name and for once, putting her in the spotlight. Ginger waited patiently for the crowd to die down, holding up a paw. When the cheers turned to murmurs, the stage darkened and a sole spotlight shone on Ginger. Some cat rushed onstage and handed her an envelope before quickly darted off. The crowd waited in anticipation as Ginger opened the envelope painfully slowly. Echostorm grabbed Larkcloud’s paw. Ginger glanced up from the envelope with a serious expression. “Toms and she-cats, there has been a tie,” she announced. Murmurs rose from the crowd. Then two spotlights flickered on above two of the contestants, who gasped as the crowd roared. “GIVE IT UP FOR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET AND ROGUE,” Ginger bellowed, beckoning the two she-cats onto the stage. Breeze and Brindlefrost exchanged thrilled glances. Ginger waited once more for the crowd to quiet. “Now, we all know there can only be one winner. So text either Breeze or Brindle at 555-SOTY, and we will have our Story of the Year Winner… up next.” ' ' A commercial break passed. Brindlefrost and Breeze stood anxiously on the stage, holding paws. “AND we’re back!” Ginger roared, padding onstage and waving her paws. “MyOwnWarriors Wikia has voted their winner!” The orange she-cat whipped an envelope from her pocket, and opened it slowly. Breeze and Brindlefrost smiled at each other encouragingly. “The winner,” Ginger began, “Of the Story of the Year.” She took a tremendous pause as gentle, suspense music began playing. Then Ginger exploded in a bellow. “DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! CONGRATULATIONS, BRINDLEFROST!” Brindlefrost put her hands over her mouth in disbelief as she was handed a large, sparkling trophy. Breeze smiled for her friend and opened her arms for a hug. Brindlefrost accepted it. In the crowd, Clever stood, whooping. “THAT’S MY STORY!” she exclaimed proudly, shaking Patchfeather with her paw. “OHMYSTARCLAN I’M SO PROUD.” Ginger laughed, and Breeze left the stage. “Congratulations,” Ginger told Brindlefrost, shaking her paw. She leaned the microphone towards the tabby she-cat. “Any words?” “I’d- I’d like to thank everyone who has supported my story, and Clever, thank you so much for making me into the character I am now.” The crowd exploded into cheers, and Brindlefrost murmured one last “thank you” before padding offstage. “Well deserved,” Ginger meowed, nodding. The light began to fade from the stage. “Well deserved.”